


Run to You

by thedrunkenwerewolf



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Airports, Based on experience, Established Relationship, Feelings, Fluffy Ending, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Pining Katsuki Yuuri, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-18 00:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18975397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedrunkenwerewolf/pseuds/thedrunkenwerewolf
Summary: Victor and Yuuri reunite at the airport.





	Run to You

**Author's Note:**

> Business: do I look like I own this?
> 
> a/n: Written because the reunion scene in the airport gave me feelings. And hit a bit close to home, as I've done the hellos and goodbyes with my other half in the airport. *waits for spunky0ne to be all over this*
> 
> Wordcount: 1545
> 
> notes: a possible scene for 'Inspired'? I do that a lot, write scenes and assimilate them later when I get there in the story they're for. Anyway, notes: mild angst, feelings, nervous/insecure Yuuri, mentions of anxiety and low self esteem, shameless fluffy waffle. Also my brain seems to want to settle on this spelling of Victor's puppy's name [yes he had to be in this he if a cute fluffy schmoodle fight me].
> 
> Title inspired from the song 'run to you' by Bryan Adams.
> 
> Enjoy.

 

**Run to You**

 

Yuuri disembarked the plane slowly, trying not to let the jumble of thoughts in his head affect his balance. Fear conflicted with worry inside him, tying his stomach up in knots as he wondered what might happen when he got home. What would happen with Maccachin? What would happen with Victor? How was Victor doing right now? Was he nursing Maccachin after his surgery? Or was he dealing with the loss of...

Yuuri shook his head vigorously to clear it. No. He refused to think about that scenario. He wouldn't even entertain such a possibility. Still though, it had been several days since Victor left... and there'd been no contact at all from him. And that was worrying. It also did absolutely nothing for Yuuri's anxiety, which was currently running rampant. Filling his head with all the worst case scenarios.

What if Maccachin had died? What if Victor had abandoned him? What if Victor had had enough of his whining and decided to quit being his coach? What if Victor didn't love him anymore? 

Yuuri shook his head again, pressing his lips together, again trying to push the dark thoughts away. Telling himself that Maccachin would be fine. That Victor still loved him, wouldn't ever leave him, and certainly wouldn't stop being his coach. He repeated this mentally, trying his best to quell his rising worries. It wasn't easy, because his anxieties were strong demons, but it was better than not fighting them at all. Victor had taught him that.

“ _Just remember to breathe, Yuuri. And repeat what you know to be true. It's the best weapon against the thoughts trying to tear you down.”_

“ _But what if I don't believe it?”_

“ _Then fake it,” Victor smiled at him. “Fake it until you do.”_

Yuuri took several deep and slow breaths, and gathered himself. He'd deal with whatever waited for him when he got through customs. Until then, he'd just take it one step at a time, and remember to breathe.

. . .

Yuuri moved through the airport as if in a dream. Feeling as though he was watching someone else walk through the building instead of him. Even when he'd made it past customs and passport control, he still felt like nothing was real. But the rational part of his mind told him it was. That this was happening right now, and that when he got through to the other side of Arrivals, he'd have to deal with whatever happened next. Whether that was a grieving Victor, a disappointed Victor, or no Victor at all. Yuuri would have to take it all in his stride and deal with it.

He walked through to the main terminal, following the throng of his fellow passengers. Taking a deep breath as he stepped through. This was it. He was officially standing on Japanese soil. Well, Japanese flooring, anyway.

As Yuuri walked, he did scan the faces of the crowd waiting to meet their loved ones off the plane, hoping to see his victor standing amongst them. But there were so many people. So many... Yuuri feared that Victor might be lost among them. That is, if Victor even showed up to meet him at all. It had been several days since his last contact with Victor...

Yuuri sighed. He knew it was a lot to expect Victor here to greet him. Especially after having to fly back to see to a very sick puppy... but Yuuri still hoped. He did want to share the good news about the competition with his coach. And even more than that, he wanted to celebrate his progression to the next round with his lover, too.

Yuuri sighed again. He really did wish that Victor _was_ here waiting for him. It would be _so_ nice if he was...

He was interrupted from his thoughts by the sound of a dog barking, so Yuuri looked up. He knew people liked to bring dogs into the airport sometimes to greet their family members, and he wondered what kind of dog had come this time. He began scanning the crowd for a dog, and found himself pleasantly surprised.

_Oh, someone has the same dog Victor has,_ he thought, smiling.

The dog barked again, and whined in excitement, wagging its tail happily, and Yuuri was instantly reminded of Maccachin. He would have passed it off as just a coincidence, but he heard a familiar voice telling the dog to settle down.

“Hey now, calm down, I'm sure Yuuri will be here soon.”

Yuuri gasped. _No. No, it couldn't possibly be... could it?_

“Victor?”

“Yuuri?” an equally hopeful voice called out to him, and Yuuri stopped dead in his tracks and began actively searching the crowd of faces on the other side of the glass barrier for his person. And dog.

“Victor?!” he called again.

“Yuuri!” came the tired, yet very overjoyed call of his lover's voice. And yuuri nearly burst into tears, because after so many days of competing and hoping and wishing and missing him, he was _there._ He was _here,_ waiting for him to come home. And Yuuri had to swallow the very large lump in his throat before he answered the call. Because just a few meters away, separated from him by a thin glass barrier, stood Victor Nikiforov. Smiling and waving. Waiting for him.

“Victor!” he shouted back, startling many of the people around him. But in that moment he didn't care. The world had shrunk down to just him and Victor, and for the forseeable future, he and Victor would be the only two people in existence that mattered.

“Yuuri!” Victor called to him again, the call of a beautiful siren, and before he could even knew it, Yuuri found himself running. Running to get to Victor. Running to get home. Running to be inside those strong yet gentle arms again. To be inside Victor's warm embrace.

He ran along through the people, seeing that Victor had the same idea. They were both running together, each desperate to get to the other, with Yuuri cursing the glass wall separating them. So near and yet kept apart by a stupid wall of glass. If Yuuri had his way he'd have leapt straight through it, glass or no glass. But he knew that the wall of glass couldn't go on forever. It had to end somewhere. So he kept on running, keeping pace with Victor on the other side, knowing they'd be together again soon. And that his beloved Victor wouldn't be out of his reach forever.

When the glass wall finally ended, they turned sharply and scrambled towards each other. Yuuri nearly tripped over his own feet he was moving so quickly, but he recovered and launched himself at Victor. He half expected for them both to go crashing to the floor in an undignified heap while the paparazzi took pictures. But Victor was strong, and ready for him, and caught him in a tight bear hug before they could fall.

“Victor,” Yuuri sobbed. The emotions and the strain of the last few days finally catching up with him as he held onto Victor.

“Yuuri,” Victor answered, voice just as choked with emotion as his was. “I missed you.”

Yuuri dragged in a breath, his throat loosening so another sob escaped him. “I missed you, too,” he answered, tears rolling down his face as he held Victor tightly. He knew he wouldn't be the first one to let go.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, just holding each other. They'd been apart for far too long, and Yuuri for one, was going to make the most of their reunion. The paparazzi be damned.

“I can't believe you're here,” Yuuri sniffed.

“I can.” Victor told him. “I wouldn't miss your homecoming for the world.”

Yuuri smiled. “You must think very little of the world.”

“You're right I do.” Victor said, his voice shaking just a little. “You're the only person in the world who really matters to me.”

Yuuri sniffed again, trying to choke back another round of sobbing. “I'm so happy I could kiss you.”

Victor chuckled, smiled. “So kiss me,” he said.

Yuuri blinked. “Ah?” Here?”

“Here,” Victor answered, gently disengaging from Yuuri's arms just enough to give him a deep, tender kiss that would linger on his tastebuds for days. And Yuuri melted into it.

When victor pulled away to let them both breathe again, he smiled so tenderly and warmly that Yuuri couldn't help but smile back at him.

“I love you so much, Victor.”

“I love you, too.”

“Let's go home,” Yuuri smiled, very much enjoying the glow of happiness that radiated off Victor.

“Yeah,” Victor said, “Let's go home. Just the two of us.”

Their little moment was interrupted by the sound of a bark, and the pair of them looked down to see Maccachin pawing at Victor's leg and wagging his tail. Victor and Yuuri both burst out laughing.

“Okay then,” Victor chuckled, “Just the three of us.”

Maccachin barked happily again, happy to be included, and Victor untangled himself from Yuuri so they could walk home together, hand in hand.


End file.
